Fallen
by Sesshy'sAngle009
Summary: My sweet prince, are you really just a dream?


Kagome moaned softly as Sesshomarus hands roamed over her body his palms danced over her skin sending shivers throughout her body.

"Seasho.." she moaned breathlessly as he dragged his hot tongue from across her chest all the way to her cheek

"What" he mumbled continuing to drag his tongue back down her skin

"Please stop teasing me." ignoring her plea he flicked his tongue over her hardened nipple and then rubbed his sharp fangs across her tender breast.

She moaned loudly arching her back and pushing her breast into his waiting mouth.

He slowly trailed his left hand across her quivering thighs and drove his fingers in her tight sheath.

"Your already wet?" he nuzzled his nose into her neck, and a bit at her flesh causing her breath to hitch, and her vaginal muscles to contract. "But I have not even started yet"

She whimpered her aching core driving her insane with want, he made to tease her nipples more but she grabbed his cheeks and wrapped her thighs around his waist pushing his lower body towards her.

"No!" she snapped biting his bottom lip harshly

"I cant take much more" she reached down and grabbed his member pulling it towards her center. "I want you inside me now!"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he rubbed his groin against her sex. "Tell me you love me"

"I love you. I love you. I love you so much" she chanted staring deeply into his beautiful gold orbs. He smiled and slowly started to push into her tight sheath.

Yes, this is what she was waiting to feel. This sweet tingly feeling she gets when he stretches her walls and

"Kagome!"

She stared at Sesshomaru thinking that he was the one shouting her name, but the sad expression on his face slowly brought her to reality.

She awake with a start, heart pounding and sweat covering every inch of her body.

"No!" she wailed She was so close, so close to experiencing that exhilarating feeling that Sesshomaru always made her feel.

"Damn it all to hell" she cursed

"Kagome are you awake?" that voice she hissed anger boiling in her veins. _'That voice is what pulled me away from Sesshomarus pleasurable embrace'._ She glared hotly at the door and pushed her comforter of her body. She was going to make whoever was on the other side of that door pay for interrupting her special time. She yanked the door open almost hitting her toes in the process.

"What!" she snapped causing the handsome male on the other side of the door to retreat a step or two.

"Ah. Morning Kagome" he replied with some hesitation

"Are you feeling Ok?"

"Akane" she exhaled slowly of all the people who lived in her apartment complex why was it that he picked to annoy her and her alone? This guy though that just because he was a little bit handsome, though he sure as hell did not have all the goods her Sesshomaru possessed that he could harass her with lame invitations, oh he picked a wrong day to show up._ 'Just because we happen to be neighbors he thinks that makes it ok to bother me whenever he feels like it'._ Seriously this guy was driving her mad.

"What do you want Akane" she snapped still irritated that her dream prince left her high and dry, though she certainly did not feel dry.

"I just wanted to invite you over for some coffee"

"Not interested so beat it" she moved to close the door, but he blocked it with his foot

"Aw come one, one cup of coffee wont hurt yeah"

"If you do not want to lose that leg I suggest you move it out of my doorway" she whispered through clenched teeth

"But ju-"

"NOW!" she shouted in anger he jumped back surprised at the hostility in her voice

Without so much as another word, she slammed the door shut and locked it tight.

"Why was she suddenly so Krabby?" Akine wondered as he walked away

Kagome lend against the door and slowly allowed her body to sink to the floor. She felt frustrated because her dream prince had teased her then left her unsatisfied. She was angry at that stupid Akane for interrupting her sleep, and she was mad at herself because she was hopelessly and utterly in love with a dream. At twenty-three, she was seriously beginning to worry about herself. Being infatuated with a man that only exist in her dreams was not normal nor was it healthy. How was she supposed to have a normal life when she had been dreaming about the man since she could remember dreaming?

As a child, she thought him to be an angel, with bright sliver hair and warm golden orbs he looked out of this world, so she trusted him, and he become not only her playmate but her best friend. Someone who was there for her always and who never judged her. As she grew older, he became the most important part of her life. He was everything she ever wanted in a man, but he was not real.

My life truly sucks.

Riiinnnggg

She jumped at sudden loud ringing she placed a hand to her racing heart

"Well that woke me up" she laughed trying to cheer herself up, rising to her feet she walked over to the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"KAGOME!" she held the phone away from her ear

"Sango do you want to make me deaf? What is up with your shouting seriously?"

"Sorry about that, I think the cup of coffee I drank this morning is coming back to haunt me" she laughed

"Anyways forget about that and answer my question" Kagome waited for her to share the question

"Am not a mind reader yeah know, so how am I suppose to answer your question if I do not know what it is?

"Huh? did I forget to ask the question?"

"Yes" she replied softly _'that coffee did more than just give her energy'._

"Sorry guess my mind is not all there yet"_ 'Neither is mine Sango, neither is mine'_

"Anyways are you working today?"

" No, am off today and tomorrow.. Why?"

"Awesome am so glad, lets go shopping its been a while since the both of us hung out and had some fun.. What do you say hmm, lets go shopping, get some food and flirt with some hot guys!" Sango shouted with enthusiasm

"Sure sounds fun, I'll get dressed, so come pick me up" she needed company right now it will help her forget the ache between her thighs

"All right, be their faster than the delivery guy" she chuckled before she hung up

Placing the phone back on the receiver, she hopped in the shower. Fifteen minutes later she was out searching her closet for something nice to wear_.' Hm mm what did she feel like wearing today?'_ Walking over to her closet, she decided to wear a black mini skirt with a white blouse and nice red bumps. Brushing her hair she tied it into a messy bun, grabbing her make-up pouch she applied some mascara and kohl to her eyes and lip gloss on her lips. She made to grab her handbag when she heard Sango's car pull up, she knew it was her cause the crazy woman was honking like a maniac.

"Alright already cut it out I'm on my way" she replied as she pulled her apartment keys from her bag. Locking up the door, she walked towards Sango's car and shot a playful glare at her best friend.

"Am scared that one of these days your gonna get me evicted"

"Aw please you can so do better then this dump, no worries if that ever happens I'll find you a better place to live" Kagome just rolled her eyes and laughed

Five hours later Kagome and Sango came out of the mall both happy and exhausted.

"Man I'm tired" Kagome whined

"Yeah me to, my heels are burning"

"Mine to, next time I decide to wear heels remind me about today "

"Sure well, now lets find the car quickly I do not know how long I can last in these shoes"

Walking out to the parking lot she searched for her friends blue SUV, when a handsome tall guy caught her eye,_ 'hmm he is as tall as Sesshomaru'_ she thought wistfully,_ 'but he has black hair while my Sessho has beautiful silver hair what a pity'._ She was going to look away and focus on finding the car when he turned his face towards her direction. Every muscle in her body froze. Her shopping bags slipped from her numb hand and scattered across the ground.

"Whats wrong Kagome you feeling ok?" but Kagome was just too lost to notice her friends concern.

A guy

A guy with golden eyes!

Her heart beat started racing and her knees shook

Without any concern for her worried friend or her shopping bags, she ran, ran after the man with the golden orbs.

He did not seem to notice her approach nor was he even aware of her mad dash to reach him.

Closing in on his tall figure, she leaped and tossed her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his warm back.

"Sessho it is you!" she cried

"Its you! Its you! Its you!" with each word she spoke she rubbed her head again his back

"What the.. Woman are you insane? Remove your hands from my person at once" he snapped

Pulling back she grabbed his arm and turned him towards herself, once she found his mesmerizing orbs glaring angrily at her, she about almost fainted with happiness

She was not hallucinating she was not crazy his eyes were golden

"Would you release this Sesshomarus arm wench" he snapped tugging to free his arm

Oh god, his name was Sesshomaru too

Oh lord thanks for blessing me with such good fortune

"Sessho your here, your real am not dreaming right?" Oh god she hoped not using her free hand she pinched herself just to make sure she was awake

"Ouch!" yes god was great

Turning her attention back on the ineradicably irritated man, she smiled dreamily

Taking advantage of her distracted position, he wrenched his arm free and quickly walked off.

"Hey come back here" she chased after him and once again launched onto his arm

"What is with you wench, what do you want from me?"

"Don't be mean Sessho, do you not recognize me?" she pouted feeling a little hurt that her dream prince would forget all about her and what they went through

"You must have me confused with someone else, now remove yourself from my person"

What?, he did not remember her, but how?

Her eyes slowly rose with tears as if she could confuse him with someone else. She knew him longer than she knew her own mother,

"Would you release this Sesshomarus arm" he snapped, but she did not budge

He did not remember her he might never remember her, but that was fine. She did not care about his memorize she just wanted him to stay with her not only in her dreams, but in reality too. She was going to keep him with her and nothing was going to stop her

"Sessho lets go get some coffee" she dragged him towards the nearest Starbucks that was just outside the mall.

"Coffee? Are u mad woman let go of me this instant" he tugged at his arm again, but she refused to budge, for a petite woman she sure was strong.

"Just one cup of coffee please"she turned sad watery eyes towards him and whimpered softly

"Hn" what does one say to a look like that

"Fine one cup of cafe and then you leave this Sesshomaru alone"

She smiled with such happiness, and her eyes sparkled like a five year old getting her first Christmas present, he sigh and allowed her to lead him into the surprisingly empty store.

Not paying attention to anyone but the handsome man at her right side, she walked up to the cashier and ordered a small hot chocolate all the while never once removing her gaze away from his face. Ignoring her stare he also ordered a small cup of coffee.

This morning she was depressed and angry because her dream prince had left her wanting and now she was on could nine, and she did not feel like coming down anytime soon

Garbing their drinks they walked to an empty table at the far corner and sat down across from each other.

Taking a sip of his hot drink Sesshomaru ignored her existence and glared out the window.

"Sessho, please do not ignore me you know I hate it when you ignore me" she whispered

"Once again you have me confused with someone else" he snapped

"No, I do not, ok so maybe your missing your beautiful long silver hair, and your cute pouted ears" she rambled

"But that mean nothing your eyes are all I need to see to know who you are and your are MY Sesshomaru" she pouted and crossed her arms not noticing his still form and gapping mouth

"Wha.. What" he sounded shocked

"You heard me"

He stared at her quietly for the longest time, not that she minded she too was taking the time to take in every detail of his body. _'He's as dreamy in real life as he is the dreams.'_ She was sad about his long silver hair cause she liked the way it caressed her body when they made love. Whats hair compared to having him in the flesh though.

Suddenly rising to his feet he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back. Walking into the small hallway, he opened the stores bathroom and pushed her in, once inside he locked the door and turned to face her. Her face was red, and she was shaking.

"What the matter? Are you scared?" he smirked

"I'm not scared of you Sessho, please be gentle with me, though we made love many times in our dreams I'm a virgin in reality" removing her blouse she kicked of her shoes

"What the hell are you doing?" the smirked slipped off his face to be replaced with a frown.

"Put your clothes back on wench"

"But I thought you wanted to be naughty, and that is way you locked us in the bathroom?"

"I brought you in here to talk not play with your pathetic body" he snapped

"Pathetic huh? Then why are you staring at my breast my face is up her you pervert" she snapped

"What did you just accuse of this Sesshomaru? If you do not want me to look then cover yourself up you useless wench"

"Who are you calling useless you arrogant jerk"

"You better w-" Kagome tossed her arms around his neck and dragged him down to her waiting lips.

Oh yes she was kissing him for real, this was not a dream he was real

He pushed her of his lips and untangled her arms from around his neck stepping as far as the small room allowed he glared angrily at her

"Don't try that again" he snapped

"Why? I think you liked it" she smirked

"As if do not flatter yourself wench this Sesshomaru has had better" that remark about broke her heart

"Wha? What do you mean?" she whispered

"That is not important, lets focus on the reason I brought you here. You said something about this Sesshomaru having silver hair and markings correct"

"Oh yes your so beautiful with sliver hair and those marking just drive me crazy for you, you do not understand how much I longed for your touch Sessho, not just in my dreams but in reality to"

"Explain your dreams to this Sesshomaru"

"Well I've dreamed about you since I could remember, your my childhood friend and my most treasured lover" she replied dreamily

"Hn" he seemed to be deep in thought

Walking towards the door, he unlocked it and step out

"Hey wait"rushing to throw on her blouse and bumps she ran to his side and once again launched onto his arm

"Would you stop that" he snapped tugging to free his arm to no avail

"No, I wont stop so quite struggling"she buried her face deep into his shoulder

Returning to their seats Sesshomaru quickly emptied his cup and rose to leave

"Hey" Scrambling to her feet she rushed over to his side and pushed him back into the chair then she placed herself on his lap and wrapped her arms once more around his neck.

"And just where do you think your running of to hmm?"

"Home, you said one cup of coffee and I honored that so now this one will head home"

"Then give me your phone or email better yet give me your home address"

"Not going to happen now move"

"Listen here you conceited jerk" she grabbed a hold of his cheeks and moved toward his face until their noses touched

"You have invaded not only my mind, but my heart and soul. You came into my life and made me fall deeply in love with you. Because of you I can never look at any other man. So you better take responsibility and at least give me a chance" her hands shook as she spoke and her eyes swelled with tears. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small piece of paper and pen.

"Fine" taking the paper he quickly wrote down his address and cell phone number

"Now move" squealing happily she covered his lips with her own and kissed him deeply

"Sessho I love you" she whispered across his lips as she slowly moved out of his lap

Rising to his feet, straightening his clothes he walked off.

Kagome stood and watched his retreating figure until he was completely out of sight

Sight happily and she squealed loudly as she stared at his elegant writing._ 'My dream prince is not just a dream anymore'._ She was so happy and excited she did not know what to do with herself. Great things do happen to those who wait after all. Clenching the paper to her chest she slowly made her way out of the store._ 'Oh no Sango',_ she remembered how she had left her and all her shopping bags at the mall's parking lot

"Shit" she cursed as she made a mad dash towards the mall

_'I hope Sango's not mad'._


End file.
